


The first of many

by shallowrain



Category: Faking It (TV 2014), Reamy - Fandom
Genre: Amy and Reagan, DJ - Freeform, F/F, Faking It - Freeform, Reamy, Reamy Navy, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowrain/pseuds/shallowrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First date with Reagan</p>
<p>"It shouldn’t be this of a big deal; people went on first dates all the time. She’d seen it plenty of times in the movies, she’d certainly been told about it when she was 13 and a grin sporting Karma had charged through her door to tell all about her date with Mark Allenberg."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first of many

**Author's Note:**

> Quick story I typed up. Not sure of the pace or context but if the story manages to catch your attention, please let me know if I should continue.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated.

The first of many

She’s never been on a date, at least not one that wasn’t a cover up for a fake relationship with her best friend, Karma. Dating had never really been an aspiration of hers since no one had ever really caught her interest… The implement of this suddenly has a profound effect on her. Every damn nerve in Amy’s body is catapulting in different directions and so she experiences shortcoming of breath as the beat of her heart increases, is it hot in here? Cos she’s definitely feeling parched and feverish.

Somehow, midst the failure of her nervous system, she manages to find way to her bed. She falls on her back and hates that her mind is quick to jump into what Shane would say if he saw her like this.

It shouldn’t be this of a big deal; people went on first dates all the time. She’d seen it plenty of times in the movies, she’d certainly been told about it when she was 13 and a grin sporting Karma had charged through her door to tell all about her date with Mark Allenberg. How he’d held the door for her, carried her jacket for her when the sun came shining through the dusky clouds, how he didn’t let her spend a single penny at the county faire they’d been to…

Amy groans at the visual pictures, the idea of her being the girl in any kind of ‘first date’ scenario was laughable.   
Instinctively, she goes to pull the hair tie on the back of her head when Lauren pops in her view. Her glare says it all: Touch and you’ll lose your hand.  
Amy sighs and sits up.

“This is insane, I’m not ready yet, I still have feelings for Karma,” she grumbles, knowing that the ‘Karma thing’ will sound better than her coming off as a coward.

“It’s just a phase, you’ll get over it. Now get a move on or you’re gonna be late.” Lauren pulls Amy to the doorway, running her eyes over the blonde to check nothing is out of order.

“She’s here?”

“I know, I’m surprised too”  
Amy slaps Lauren on the arm lightly and in result receives an annoyed huff.

“Well of course she’s here! You’re hot, she’s hot, it’s not rocket science.”

“You think I’m hot?”   
There’s that glare again, so she shuts up and nods. She tries to gather all the oxygen she can before she’s pushed out of the safety of her room.

“Just play cool.” Lauren advises her.

She nods vigorously until she sees Lauren cock her head to the side, as if she’s mulling over something.

“I take that back, I’m not even sure what your definition of cool is…we don’t want to end up with your head busted or anything, now do we?”

“Lauren…” 

She’s just about to head towards the staircase when Amy stops her.

“Can we pretend for a sec that you like me and just be a good sister… tell me who to be, what to do?” the words flood with such urgency and   
befuddlement that Lauren can’t help but take pity on her. 

She sighs heavily before reaching for Amy’s trembling hand. Amy looks at her with astonishment when the shorter girl interlocks their fingers together.

“Amy, I wouldn’t be a very good sister if I did that. Look, the only thing you need to know is that you have a beautiful girl waiting downstairs because of you. Not Shane, Karma, or me, but because you made it happen. So when you see her, remember that and forget the rest.” 

The heavy sigh that slips from Amy’s lips tells Lauren everything she needs to know about the sudden change of attitude.

“You don’t have to be scared, Ames. She’s not Karma, she’s not going to run.”

Amy tightens her hold on Lauren’s fingers ever so lightly at this.

“But what if-“

“She’s not Karma.”   
The words seem to have a successful impact if the lack of pressure on Lauren’s fingers is anything to go by.

“Can I have my hand back? You’re sweating all over it and I just had my nails done” 

Amy jerks back at hearing the sweet honey tone in Lauren’s voice to been replaced with venom. They let go of each other simultaneously and then   
she makes a point to straighten her shoulders and keep her head high.

“I’ll take it from here” She says, proving Lauren that her company is no longer desired.

“Whatever, bitch”   
The sound of slippers being being turned on their carpeted floor and the fading sound of them making an exit leaves a slight smile on Amy’s lips. She was really lucky to have that tiny diva in her life.

When Amy reaches the final step of her staircase, she is confronted with the gorgeous, breathtaking view that is DJ Reagan. Eyebrow already quirked up, plump lips curved into a smirk and a very sultry gaze being aimed her way.  
“Shrimp girl” 

Every string of fear that might have infested itself onto Amy’s mind moments ago was now nowhere to be found. All that there was is gratitude, gratitude to be in the presence of someone that desired her company.

“Are you ready?”

Amy takes a step forward, erasing the space between them until she’s standing meres breaths away from the girl. With a gentle grin she leans forward, bringing her face closer to Reagan as she goes to grab the jacket hanging right behind the brunette. The air thickens and it’s only when she hears Reagan gulp lightly that she pulls back and starts buttoning her jacket. Her attention is then drawn to Reagan’s inquisitive eyes watching her and with a smile she stares back and says:

“I am now.” 

–––––––

Amy can’t consider her evening with Reagan a date. In fact, she wishes she could strike the word from her vocabulary since she finds the term too derogatory to satisfy her definition of their first time out together. 

Some might say their evening was a manifestation, a circumstance that was predestined to crack under all the mishaps, that all odds were against them and that they could not be. 

Reagan had been eager to impress Amy, she was prepared do everything in her power to construct the perfect night for them. 

When the time came for Reagan to turn the ignition key of her car, they could both feel the taste of “Are you ready” on the tip of their tongues.   
Reagan cleared her throat nervously and then eased them out of the driveway.  
They’d been driving for a good 10 minutes when the first drop of rain hit their windshield and it didn’t take much longer until a second one fell, and then another and another. 

“This is just perfect” Reagan had mumbled quietly as she turned the switch of the wipers to maximum speed.

“Yeah” Amy agreed wholeheartedly as the storm never ceased to rise in its intensity.

“Do you think we should have brought our swimsuits with us?”  
The randomness of Amy’s question makes a smile spread across Reagan’s face.

“Well I sure could have used a heads up, I’m not even sure I have any”  
Amy cocks an eyebrow at this.

“You don’t swim?”

Reagan blushes.

“Not really. The ocean here sucks and I don’t really know anyone with a pool in their backyard.”

Amy feels almost offended, she doesn’t know how the ocean can suck, there were plenty of beaches around Austin and the water never failed to sparkle during the summer.

She’s about to voice her protest when she feels the truck lose speed, and not the good kind. A screechy sound erupts from below them, they drift for a moment until the brunette swirls the car to the side of the road.

Reagan turns the engine off before she slumps back in her seat with disappointment; apprehensively she turns her head expecting to be met with frustration but is pleasantly surprised when she’s not. Instead she sees Amy having a look of content as she observes the ongoing storm outside. 

“You don’t really think the ocean sucks, do you?” there’s a knowing tone in the way Amy asks it. It bewilders Reagan; curious to know more about ‘shrimp girl’ she detaches her seatbelt and turns in her seat to get a proper viewing.

They stare quietly, intrusively, at one another before Reagan decides switch things up. Without breaking their ‘staring contest’ she leans forward and trails her fingers close to Amy’s thigh. The blonde is quick to respond, much to Reagan’s delight, she breaks their gaze and observes how Reagan redirects her fingers to the buckle of her seatbelt.  
Reagan chuckles in relish.

“Made you look” 

Amy looks up with a frown and then huffs in defeat.

“Not cool” she mumbles and then watches as her seat belt comes off as a consequence from Reagan’s prodding fingers.

“You’re right though, I don’t really think the ocean sucks.”

Amy promptly waits for an elaboration.

“It was the 4th of July, I was 5 and my family had been invited to my aunt’s beach house on Seawall Boulevard, you know it?” 

The girl in question replies with a nod.

“Well, my cousins got the idea to play shark and minnows-did I mention I was 5?”

“Yeah, you did” the blonde laughs and then shifts in her seat as she makes herself comfortable.

“Needless to say, I was pulled down by my cousin Santino, I never even saw it coming. One moment I was laughing and then suddenly everything turned dark and-”

Reagan swallowed tightly as the memory replayed in her mind.

“You panicked” Amy fills in her for her. 

The girl nods, it was kind of ironic, here they were, stuck in a car while the roads were being flooded, with nowhere to go. Except this time, there’s no Santino, and nowhere near the level of water they were in when she was 5.  
She turns away from the storm outside and sees Amy eying her with an unreadable expression on her face.

“What?”   
Amy shakes her head warily but continues with her observation on the girl.

“Nothing” she murmurs gently.

“No, tell me” the brunette pleads and for added effect, pouts ever so slightly.

Amy can’t control herself; she smiles almost instantaneously and then gives in.

“It’s…I just find you really intriguing… you might even top my documentary queue on Netflix”  
Reagan cracks up at this, it’s not long until she’s joined by the girl next to her.

“I hope that’s a compliment”

“Trust me, you got nothing to worry about” Amy reassures her.

“Let’s hope so, shrimp girl.” 

TBC?


End file.
